


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 4

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 4

**听见你的声音 Chapter 4**

by lattice

“——两位大哥，消消气，喝口水，好不好？”

也罢，打是亲，骂是爱，不打不骂是变态。总控室中，朔间凛月惊醒，挣扎着坐起身，竖起耳朵未察觉异样。梦境着实不愉快，擦口水的湿巾僵在脸上——演播室虽无硝烟纷飞，却亦是暗潮涌动。濑名泉与月永レオ各扯一张转椅，分据长桌两端，将空气划出三八线。

“简直不可理喻！作曲家先生是吃什么长到三十岁的！”

势不两立却又势均力敌，往常协助充当和事佬的红发实习生不在，方圆五米内唯余苏醒不久的朔间二少——凛月，你来评评理，作曲家勾勾手指，隔着一层玻璃召唤魔法少女律酱。而他立场微妙，无法偏帮一方，睡麻了半边身体，踉踉跄跄扶着门框走出，注定要千百遍地和稀泥。

“你们两位，怎么还没商量好台本呀……时间不早了，不如先求同存异……”

分明是对自身观点的力证，及对另一方美学眼光的质疑与专业素养的讽刺，唇枪舌剑却怎么听怎么像小学鸡。自知丝毫没有上级威严，朔间凛月腹诽，促成如此强势的两位搭伙，或许是个彻头彻尾的错误。

“哈，那样的话濑名又要不停地反驳我，信不信我把濑名做成汉堡材料。”

濑名泉阴恻恻地起身，大力水手附身般一把抽走作曲家的椅子，后者咣当一声摔在地上。针锋相对，完美主义、亦敌亦友、不打炮不相识，节目的草创阶段，论点的争锋不失必要性——即便如此，姑且对炮友温柔和善些啊！朔间凛月痛心疾首：“我明白，你们比谁都想要打造出精品，创下收听奇迹，你们也确实具备这个能力……”

被卷入肉搏战的导播苦口婆心地规劝。争论内容不打紧，朔间凛月生怕他们误伤设备。打斗间一袋开了口的爆米花被卷出，一扬手降起甜腻的奶油雨，林林总总落在黑发上。

“哇哦，凛月，你们怎么还免费供应零食的？”

“……是，我们待遇优厚……”

在场唯一黑发的朔间凛月抽了纸巾擦头，咬牙切齿地救场，目送月永レオ挨个拉开隐藏抽屉——爆米花、奥利奥、芝士条……果然最喜欢你了，凛月！万幸桌上那瓶肥宅快乐水尚未倾覆，不过小朱可要惨喽——啊，我的snack！推门而入的实习生撞破一片狼藉，眼见不可预测的作曲家哼着曲儿，大盗般将宝藏一件件往包里装，无名火窜上脊髓，一个箭步上前加入混战。

作曲家闻声回头，被冷笑的濑名泉护在身后。か、さ、くん——某位濑名前辈笑颜愈发和蔼，唬得小朋友一个闪身躲在凛月前辈身后，眼刀林林总总落到无辜的朔间二少身上，在焦糖奶油的围罩中径直杀出一条血路。

“降智甜歌作为开场曲，实在是糟践了濑名与我的节目。”

作曲家咽下一口鱼肉，评判着调味汁的正宗。大理石壁炉窸窣燃着，他端起小碟泯一口茶，上菜不快，无法埋头猛吃，相对而坐百无聊赖，无处安放的视线被棱镜般的水晶灯切割得支离破碎。

“れおくん再如何固守己见，按照我原先的规划来，反响不也很好吗？”

——还请れおくん考虑节目草创阶段的受众。至少于公共场所，他们是互敬互爱的工作伙伴。作曲家隔着摇曳的银色烛台打量濑名的西装外套，衬得笑里藏刀也风度翩翩，同下午抽他凳子那位判若两人，而他亦不会如此情境下吃得满嘴面包屑。作曲家斜睨着旁侧爵士乐团的几位年轻人，思绪蹁跹至过去的自己，倘若濑名不在场，他定会加入其间合奏。而美妙的韵律总要有助兴——他招来侍应生，暗红液体滚入杯壁的刹那，眼见濑名僵硬一瞬，指尖轻敲桌面斟酌着什么，却依旧神采斐然：

“开车不喝酒，所以我不能与れおくん共饮。”

“难道不是因为濑名酒量很差吗？”

“说笑了，你从哪里听来的小道消息？”

对方双手交握，蓝眸注满笑意，月永レオ非常不情愿地将其理解为含情脉脉——维基百科上找到的，顾及搭档的喜好，是理所应当的吧？他调笑着濑名行走江湖全靠红茶应酬，掩下自身的慌乱。

“总之濑名该感谢我不计前嫌配合你。”

——好，作曲家先生的功劳，れおくん想喝酒完全没问题，当是今日我失礼举措的赔礼。濑名泉举起高脚杯，内里余下小半杯红茶：为我们的合作干杯。沁甜的果实，馥郁的花香，月永レオ回味底料间的涩意。杯壁相叩时内壁淌下一滴，他注视这抹湿润的迤逦，目睹它曳出妖冶的红痕，盘旋在他心底，绽出一朵蔷薇，而后花落成泥。

与濑名的相处像极解谜游戏，摸索着试探着，冷不防踏入全新领地。作曲家通过床事，自认为领悟了濑名的占有欲与控制欲——占据绝对主动，逼得他无法施展拳脚。灯光、香氛、室内布置，他亦认清了濑名的品味，并会投其所好。

“但是呢，濑名偶尔也要满足我。”

微醺的作曲家打量着咫尺内黑色V领袒出的锁骨尖，玄关灯下愈发白得病态。不待索取，亲吻便骤雨般落至嘴唇外的每处，他满意地闷哼着，指尖插进灰发逡巡，拨弄着不存在的琴弦。

“呼……濑名不是最讨厌酒气了吗？”

拉链解开，拥抱更添几分迷醉的热度。他们身高相近，便无阻碍地驱使他跌入无机质的钴蓝。近日来那汪沼泽中不动声色地添了些什么，未知即危险，而他偏偏无法不恐惧。肉体为之臣服，灵魂之门却虚掩，他在经络骨骼构作的牢笼内叫嚣冲撞，每一缕灵魂都渴望逃离.

“我会差别对待れおくん。”

“小嘴是抹了蜜吗？今天下午三岁小孩一样和我吵架的，和现在的，到底哪个才是真实的濑名啊？”

任由不安分的手在他腰际施展秘技，起承转合内行又出色。而他不甘示弱，揽上对方的脖颈，拿捏时机附在耳畔吹口气，满意地收好颤栗，更学着吸血鬼啃噬着濑名脖颈上最细嫩的一块肉，牙尖抵上感受颈动脉的汩汩血流。

“喂！咬这里会出人命的！れおくん果然醉了，你等着，我去熬醒酒汤……”

——不，我才没醉。餍足的橘猫眯起眼，欣赏在濑名颈间种下的杰作。并非契约或承诺，正是这般隐秘且上不得台面。绀紫玫瑰孕育的蓓蕾姑且作为互相占有的佐证，终有一日不动声色地凋谢。

“如果被濑名的哪位追求者，或是濑名的下一个猎艳对象瞧见了，我允许你光明正大扯谎，说罪魁祸首是只发情的猫。”

——还不曾有人以这般力道在我身上留痕呢？神志不清并非为所欲为的借口，作曲家的下巴被捏起，估算着要付诸何等分量的代价。濑名喜欢在床上彰显征服欲，我每每以年上的宽宥包容了，细想真的很火大呢？两具肉身影影绰绰地交叠，镜中所见是本质的忠实表露，促着灵魂浮现在肉体的表面。他在濑名怀中探出身，心醉神迷地撑上镜面，胡乱抹开晕着橙子香氛的水雾。势在必得的魄力苏醒，如同奔出底仓的船员振臂高歌。*

——要让濑名知道，如何才是我的强项。

“……除了某位唯恐天下不乱的纨绔，不会再有第二人这样明知故问。再重申一遍，自从遇见你，我就没再和别人上过床。”

什么嘛，这种神秘的忠贞，这便是所谓的双向固定炮友吗？月永レオ明了电台名嘴的巧舌如簧，乘着醉意猫咪撒娇般向他怀里拱，他想说，便让他讲个够。*

“濑名难道不是过于着迷我的身体，试过一次便感曾经沧海了吗？”

——谁知道呢，濑名敛下眼。不许闭眼，濑名，至少在我的强项里，想让濑名好好看着我。作曲家不知濑名主浴室的洗手台为何设计得如此低，接缝处镶一面长度可观的镜子，怕不是早料到现今的旖旎。嘴上埋怨着同僚的八卦，不甘赋闲的指尖夹紧两处樱粉，施展果实的催熟技法般揉弄。前戏效用初显，镜中作曲家的性器颤巍巍挺立，如贪吃的孩子流着涎水。

濑名的盛宴分明已被烹饪得鲜嫩多汁，而他同样查收到缀在身后胸膛星星点点几处滚烫，是为情欲升腾的佐证。一向以高自持自居的濑名，鬓发掩映的耳廓被灼得通红，低声喟叹着，喉结上下颤动，双手抚着他的臀肉。便目送阴茎一跳一跳钻入身体里去，撑开熨平那处褶皱，读透穴口如何自上而下噙住那根巨大，而后不知餍足地吞咽，乃至将小腹顶出轮廓也不罢休。不能与之同乐的囊袋甩着撞击臀部，拍打出淫荡的浅波。

镜中猝不及防视线相汇，双方心照不宣地别开，仿佛一同重回青涩的少年时代。饶是先前历尽千帆，现今与之的性事又堪比鏖战，对镜做爱还是生来头一遭，称不上惺惺相惜，只平白生出几分共情。

“……れおくん。”

濑名浅吻他的耳廓，偏在此刻唤出亲昵得过分的称谓，咒语般凝结心尖，酸涩得想落泪，不知是如何的症结——即便是我，也是会害羞的呀！作曲家吸吸鼻子，专心于给性爱对象完美的初体验。月永レオ从不擅长理清猫咪玩耍后毛茸茸的线球，只知想让濑名获得满足的念头，比以往任何时候都要汹涌。

“呼……原来濑名喜欢对镜play吗？所以特意把镜子调得这么低？”

——都说了，之前没和别人这样做过。不待吹干头发便被橙发妖精俘获至镜前，发尾淋淋漓漓淌着水珠。现今这副奇景让对方倍感羞赧，顶胯却不输平日的游刃有余。蓝眸噙的欲念在眼尾留驻，上挑的绯红被携裹而出。分明在以强项征服对方，却被对方优越的样貌攻城略地，这怎么能行？

“我要正式开动了喔……濑名？”

作曲家自恃掌握优良的骑乘技巧，今次请来资深评委一同验收成果，自然不可怠慢。架在洗手台的双腿M字形大敞，穴口的翕动亦是昭然若揭，携着烈焰一边一角都要撞入眼帘。由濑名目睹自己扶起性器，对准嗷嗷待哺的小嘴，将他一吞到底，再双手撑上濑名的大腿根，小幅高频地吞吐前端，有意让神经最密集的软肉被狠狠碾过。翻搅的水声造就混响，回荡在不算狭小的浴室，以此为伴奏将自己对这根阴茎的所属权昭告天下，更甚是整根噙住前后扭胯，呈给他用性器抚慰自己的盛大表演。

“进得这样深，不会痛吗？”

——我喜欢这种吃痛的感觉，痛意是灵感的佐料。他回头审视那双眸子，湿漉漉的有些失焦，如广电大楼倚靠的、濑名家迎向的日本海的一隅，可谓山雨欲来风满楼——既然是れおくん的强项，就别给我走神啊？躯体或灵魂，兀自庆幸那双眸子的幕景盛满他一人，马达开动般填满他、喂饱他，唯独安抚他的欲壑难平。

若请作曲家先生为他二人的故事命名，他或许会定为“因缘际会”，却会趁作者不注意添几笔注脚，更甚地随性篡改结局。他认可他们间每桩微小的始末皆是绝对偶然的化身，却想在斑斓易碎的肥皂泡间处处彰显特殊。自相遇起，他便力争表明自身的无可替代，自我催眠是濑名目中最不凡的那位，因而恃宠而骄。他不会轻易臣服，与对方曾经的囊中物划等号，甘于承受濑名滥施的抚触与吻，便沦为平庸无奇的附属。终有一日濑名会将他扔回原以为落荒而逃的世界，他如此笃信着，而天才的自傲绝不应允自己再度寥落至那步田地。*

自从向父亲的提议被阻，新开张的工作室蒸蒸日上，为自身与家人新置办房产的计划暂被搁置。作曲家自知濒临越界，便悬崖勒马，始先提议降低会面的频率。濑名不置可否，应允他的逃避，便专心去忙手头的工作了。

不与濑名厮混的日子，年近三十的作曲家下班后依旧候鸟归巢。不同于他在国外时的朋克风居室，父母的故居仍是简朴的日式装潢。打拼多年方成人上人，与父亲的关系亦有缓和，而若心血来潮在墙上涂画，照样会换得劈头盖脸一通骂。一切照旧，若要有分别，便是作曲家开始公然陪家人收听某位芳心纵火犯的节目，感悟他的舌灿莲花，美其名曰与妹妹培养感情。

“上周五我亲自帮小琉可传达了信件。他仔细读了，表示很感谢，说是会抽空给你回信。”

迄今濑名泉一手打造了三档节目。新闻时评稳居金牌栏目已三年。音乐电台与月永レオ初筹备，正蒸蒸日上。知名度最高的则是黄金档后的深夜情感树洞。一周三期，独特的嗓音慰藉万千青春少女的心灵，号称不眠夜的舒芙蕾。作曲家声音闷闷的，查完攻略为妹妹刷着游戏，佯装心不在焉，实则竖起耳朵投以关切。

“……好的，那么下一位，心美酱的来信：‘濑名君您好！抱歉占用您几分钟的时间。我结识了一位职业摩托车手，目前在追求我。他气场摄人样貌也出众，我有几分动心。他平日除了参赛，闲暇时会与朋友们公路旅行；而我相比于冒险更喜欢在家中钻研插花，不愿经历颠沛流离。因而我对未来无比担忧，不知是否该答应他的求爱。’”

“嗯……我不能为你的感情生活作出明确的指引，只建议心美酱当面与他谈，亲身去寻找、去求证他灵魂中是否存有安稳的一面。人本就是多面且复杂，但愿你会是他独一无二的港湾。”

月永レオ摇头，方感这种节目没有存在的必要，说白了都是套路，还好他从不指望在其间找寻灵感。而濑名开了话闸满嘴跑火车，旁征博引，更甚是拿自身当谈资。主持人的确对作曲家提过自己有辆在车库落灰的哈雷戴维森，参加工作后便束之高阁，而至濑名泉高中与大学时期的业余摩托手生涯，便径直驶入月永レオ的认知盲区。

——同是肉身凡胎，他可以在闲暇时制定健康菜谱，钻研各式妆容，涂Lamer，保湿护肤的日课从不落下；亦会掐灭烟蒂戴起头盔，跨上整条街最拉风的机车，踩下油门风驰电掣。诸如此类完全相斥的特质，他投之以同等的重视与心力（物质体现在同等的大价钱），促其均衡合一。将年轻人的傲气恰到好处地敛下，换上工作时凭附的温文尔雅，精致与狂野的杂糅，沉淀间或热烈的感情表露，严丝合缝地熨帖，终铸就月永レオ通过广播节目旁敲侧击地了解的，格外出挑的年轻人。

“……‘以及，濑名君愿意接受对方的心是一所公寓房子吗？’这种恋情不适合我，我要住便一定是住单幢。我没有宽宏大量到容忍多对一的恋爱。不可将姿态放低，乃至力图将对方的心占满，我认为双方都必定要怀揣这番志在必得。”*

——看来心美酱有必要重新审视你与他的关系。时而心急，时而放缓，他与濑名的拉锯像极了博弈，纳什均衡是最优解，不过很难达成。而若不是琉可提醒哥哥，他不会察觉自称滴水不漏的操作频频漏怪。不是放错箱子就是忘记补刀，于是月永レオ得出结论：技巧关不可以用濑名的节目作bgm。

“如果可以，我非常想转去月永先生那里实习！”

月永レオ扶额——等一下，你的名字很难念，和濑名一样是sa行，发音又和“王”接近……

“朱樱司。这是我第三次告诉您我的全名，前些日子您没有回复我的联络，我当是您在考虑我转投您麾下的恳求。截止到此时，我可以向您征询是否能拿到offer吗？”

约对方共进午餐，本意当然不是挖濑名泉的手下。前些天安抚被濑名泉骂得灰头土脸的小朋友时提了一嘴，没曾想对方当真以为自己抛去橄榄枝。濑名泉的实习生不知为何对他满怀钦佩，作曲家摸着脖子思考拒绝的措辞。

“你是新闻系出身，让你协助新媒体运营也不是不行……”

紫眸里盈满神采，是不容拒绝的星星眼，将令他畏惧的希望生生附在他身上。

不近烟火的归国子弟，名校新闻系早早保研的大四学生，从一座象牙塔奔赴另一座的途中，遭到名为濑名的社会的毒打——濑名对朱樱未免太严苛了，好歹他是你直系后辈呀？旁观的作曲家也曾这般规劝。早有耳闻这位大他五届的学长如何优秀，却不料奔赴修罗场，小朋友目中闪着泪花，控诉着濑名前辈的devil行径，不时冒出几句洋屁。

——かさくん，不愿接受成人世界的生存法则就是这个下场。不过是挨了几句骂，子不教不成器。如此使作曲家联想到自己持教鞭的父亲，没来由地发憷。而对方缓和语气，手把手地为学弟辅导，佐以和善的微笑。尤为值得一提的，当天下午实习生座位上定会出现一盒小蛋糕，纸片上利落的瘦长字迹，寥寥数语是毒舌学长独特的关心与勉励。

“抱歉哦朱樱，我暂时不缺人。既然是短期见习，不如在濑名这里有始有终吧？把这当作一场历练，如何呢？他毕竟是你直系学长，对你今后的深造与工作大有裨益……说起来，朱樱的毕业论文开过题了吧？不知道你有没有听从他关于框架的修改意见，他偶尔会向我提到你的毕业论文写作，忍不住想为你指导呢。他就是这样爱操心的保父性格，感情丰富得很，假若你贸然离开，他一定会伤心自责的？”

——可不要小瞧你的“濑名前辈”呀。毕业五年便在业界站稳脚跟，身上必然有可圈可点之处，朱樱要敛下年轻人的浮躁，用心去学习。距成为圆滑的大人已十年有余，作曲家自认为深谙成人法则。至少十年前的自己绝对想象不出有朝一日冠冕堂皇地坐在这里，对着年轻人老父亲般谆谆教诲。有理有据令人信服，小朋友噙着泪连连点头。

“据我所知，我校新闻系的毕业生，少有在电台扎根立足的……我先前就感到疑惑，濑名前辈这样出类拔萃，分明可以去攻读MJC。若是直接就业，凭他出众的先天条件，为何不去同属于朔间财团的电视台抛头露脸，偏要待在日薄西山的广播界，我都替他感到屈才。”

作曲家通过即时广播收听濑名泉的节目，亦会通过某些渠道捡拾碎片般收集濑名从业至今的播音，开车归家的途间、家庭团聚的时分、夜深人静的独处，将他私下提及的只言片语铺展开来。如此还不够，他意图从实习生处旁敲侧击了解自己的炮友，亦是迂回战略的一种。他认知中的濑名泉亦是争强好胜的，超凡脱俗的能力为根基，从不失却年轻人专属的张扬与跋扈。而倘若濑名在场，定会义正言辞地说教，为他们灌输自己职业的神圣了。

“说起来，你知道濑名……他情人节的安排吗？”

哄好小朋友，回到演播厅，濑名的谜团暂不是今日的重心，趁四下无人，他强行切入正题。红发实习生仍洗耳恭听候着至理甄言，一时梗住——我不清楚……不过似乎濑名前辈13号和14号申请了休假。哦？作曲家挑眉，朱樱和他朝夕相处，对此了解多少？

“与其背后追问我的实习生，不如直接来问我？”

肩被人自后拍上，语调冷淡——れおくん最近对我的实习生很感兴趣嘛，准备在我这里撬人了？回身撞见冰山脸，作曲家较小朋友更入戏，如背后讲坏话的学生体验一回被老师当场捕获的滋味，余裕无影无踪。朱樱司一抖，张口想为“月永先生”辩解，一个便当盒自后丢来，稳稳落至他怀中。

“小朱，帮我带饭……”

——凛月前辈，现在已经过了饭点。连着加班三天三夜的朔间凛月臂力依旧惊人，顶着两只熊猫眼，挥舞着套绳的证件。

“哇哦，濑名，几天不见，你居然背着我找情人了？”

月永レオ双手扶桌沿，调笑道——什么情人，普通调休，情人节特辑会录播，我一上午不来你们就把这里糟践成这副样子。濑名泉头也不抬，满桌杂物中翻找工作证，くまくん也收敛一点，别趁我不在就压榨实习生，小心我向你哥告状，好手好脚的，自己爬起来去食堂啊？不待朔间凛月将工作证投掷在桌面，便在成沓文件中带出几包曲奇饼。

“か、さ、くん——？”

场面一度混乱。朱樱司抱着便当盒夺门而出。不要再迫害小朱了，那是我的零食——朔间凛月从总控室飞奔而出，收拾场面回身带好门，不大不小的插曲后，偌大的演播厅再度唯余二人。

“那么，れおくん呢？上一次在我家过夜，还要回溯到三周前。”濑名泉抱着臂，正色道，“足以称为‘情人’的存在，れおくん有吗？”

“我可以理解为，濑名在邀我赴约吗？”

作曲家狡黠地凑近，嗅着沁凉的薄荷香，以wink传达心照不宣的号令——随你怎么想。濑名泉抓起工作证大步流星，却不甚自然地用挂绳缠起手指。

“……那么，2月13日晚，在我家交换礼物。不见不散……れおくん。”

行至门畔，濑名驻足，向他投来若有若无的一瞥。耳廓处几抹可疑的红晕，近日里显现得愈发频，不知是自身的进步还是对方的退步。

“哇，呃，这……就是濑名给我的情人节礼物？”

——可以，很有你的风格。历经玫瑰浴缸的洗礼，作曲家早已从容不迫。放任濑名去浴室，他一屁股坐在床上，激荡起玫瑰花瓣纷纷扬扬。数日前，被搞怕的朔间凛月面若流泪猫猫头：“你们什么时候才能自力更生，不劳烦我操心呢？暗潮汹涌我不管，别在Live中打起来，就什么都好说。”

“我和他交情尚浅，摸不清濑名的喜好。他跟他实习生嘴巴都像上了阀门，挖不出有效信息。”

“你可真是尽职尽责，以小濑开心为己任吗？这也太不像你啦，王さま。”

待理智上线，朔间凛月意味深长地打探他——又准备听我建议吗？分明王さま一直嚷着“凛月就没有一次靠谱过！”既然你诚心诚意地求我，那就劳烦王さま不要当事后诸葛亮，更不接受退换货。朔间凛月神秘兮兮地递来一个包裹，让待到2月13日当晚再开启。

——纯白网格袜，猫耳发箍，两件足以认出属于XXL号女式猫咪情趣内衣套。包装袋上搭配不甚暴露，而该说情色中的圣洁最能激起欲求，令人浮想联翩的无瑕之白，愈发给人以染上自身颜色的冲动。正所谓兄弟连心，朔间凛月良苦用心他悟到了，相较送濑名的礼物，更像是让他穿上后将自己献出。他将整包倒在床上搜寻，没发现猫尾肛塞，事后向朔间凛月征询，对方摇头表示比不过老司机，而作曲家先生也是初次亲身穿起女式的。翻来找去不见类似上身的布料，循着说明书抓出一片，却分明是纸尿裤形状。

“……你在干什么？”

濑名草草淋浴完毕，下身围着浴巾踏着拖鞋，撩起的发帘湿淋淋淌着水。不待披上浴袍便被卧室的窸窣牵引，想必迫不及待前来拆开大礼，却见床上人正抓着疑似特殊形状的bra，使出吃奶的力道往大腿上套。电台名嘴蹲下，满面的恨铁不成钢，拾起地上的包装袋，扫了几眼破了案。

“怎么，作曲家先生终于懂得讨好我了吗？”

“呃，这意味着濑名不仅有奇怪癖好，并且喜欢猫？”

——这些情报，我今天才知道。作曲家眼睫微敛。

“一，我没有奇怪癖好。二，我没那么喜欢猫，虽然相比人类是更喜欢一些。”

“我很喜欢猫，摸到猫咪毛茸茸的脊背就会灵感迸发呢。”

——相比这个，这身衣服可不是这么穿的啊？濑名跨上床助他穿戴，妈妈般手把手教引，状若无意抚触腰际，却来自同他有着身体关系的男人，相较蕾丝划过时滑腻的微痒，与之的肌肤相贴更似栽火。不厌其烦地谆谆教诲，指甲盖刮擦乳首，如此正大光明揩油——れおくん记住了吗？丝袜总会穿吧，还需要我教吗？喂喂，动作轻一点，别用穿秋裤的力气，不要扯破了！

唔……我很喜欢胸前的绒球球，被打扮成月永喵的月永レオ自行戴好发箍，摆弄前胸两团毛绒。魔法少女律酱果真靠谱，材质较想象中上乘，一套穿起不显得廉价，猫耳也软绵绵的，仿佛有只真正的猫蹭着手心。尺寸合身，除了裆部勒得紧，又无法学女模特鸭子坐，致使他不自知的忸怩。

“濑名怎么这么熟练，啧，经验颇丰嘛？”

——随你怎么想。濑名不回应，抱臂而立，欣赏由自己一手打造的艺术品。装什么假正经——吃了飞醋的月永レオ一把扯掉他胯间的浴巾，霎时原形毕露供他睥睨。我们有三周没做了，濑名忍得辛苦吗？作曲家立起足尖挑逗对方裸露在外的硬挺，套上白丝的足底裹住蓄势待发的欲望。立在床边全裸的身体如被丢入沸水的虾子般颤着，赶在他足底发力，足尖涂抹挑起银丝前，濑名一个闪身，自他布下的天罗地网中溜出——我知道れおくん早已迫不及待，但请先准许我……

可真是败兴，月永レオ合起腿，念及濑名繁琐的仪式感，略有不满地应允了。而后被向他敞开的首饰盒刺痛双眼，蓝布绒托起Cartier的戒指，候着他的默许，十五秒后被亲手转移至他左手小指，束起方寸的肌肤，造型简约大气，涵义暧昧不清。

“这副神情是怎么了？放心吧，这完全不足以让我破费。”

并非是想要那枚金属束在四指，距离心脏最近的位置，他很贪心却懂得不逾矩，而今夜他所提的另个要求，相较为之不甚过分。

“我不缺戒指。相比这枚劳什子，我更想让濑名一直看着我。”

并非其余的任何人事物，唯独是月永レオ而已。濑名软下目光，坐在床沿，静候他向下讲。如此对炮友想必仍是桎梏，作曲家没来由地心虚，方才的气势烟消云散，恳请也气若游丝的。

“れおくん的要求很好达成。不过，我也有前提条件，如果我说，我想让你永远属于我——”

难捱的五秒静默，唯有加湿器窸窣响动。

“……れおくん会怎样想？”

真是野心家，不愧是狂妄的年轻人，作曲家期期艾艾地干笑着。暂不论男人在床上的发言是否最不可信——可是，濑名要明白，我的心是幢公寓房子呀。*

哦，是吗？濑名意味不明地开口，而后审视着他——并非套上情趣内衣的皮囊，而是早先被亲身开垦大兴土木的心脏。很大，涵括世间不尽其数的音符与遐思；很小，堪堪供给一人垒砌城堡。在他心房扎营驻寨的年轻人只是静默，便注视他少有的溃堤，乃至余裕与伪装尽数扫地，想必是一副奇景。

年近而立的月永レオ敛下眼，方感庆幸——这位固执的年轻人不可能真正爱上他，他亦无法承住这份沉甸甸的感情。如此情境本不适合心意相通，想必濑名心知肚明，便打破分秒的尴尬与温存，一手扯过他无处安放的腿，以惯常彰显绝对征服欲的姿态狩猎，不容拒绝地扑住他，相拥着倒在花瓣间，持起刀叉开动今夜的盛宴。

“情人节快乐……我的缪斯。”

巧言令色的年轻人不言语。猫咪外壳方才被小心翼翼地亲手穿起，褪去时则大力撕扯开几道裂口，使命告终，便无人留意在意价格或顾及它是否完好。任擅长栽火的手逡巡全身，双腿被架起，大腿根被啃咬。作为报偿，年轻人应允他环上脊背，挠出几道血印来。

自濑名的卧室窗远眺，不见山顶处熠熠生辉的电视塔尖，抑或怀抱他们深沉涌动的海。身上人覆住他，气息熨烫至肺腑。眸中洒满细碎星光，便那样淙淙地淌，任自己沉沦徜徉，深知他以此滋补着的灵感，这注定让作曲家难以顽抗。

年长的一方猫咪嬉闹般轻咬着耳朵，而后阖起不必要的感官，任他以肉刃击碎相遇前的冗长时日，直将空气送抵沸点。身心集中于久违的解禁，由此听不分明濑名的回应——呓语般的陈辞娓娓道来，堪比海妖的低吟浅唱，牢牢攥住通往他心房的密钥。

——情人节快乐，他的红玫瑰，他独一无二的……れおくん。

TBC.

1.“镜中所见是本质的忠实表露……如同奔出底仓的船员振臂高歌。”化用自米兰昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》。原文：“她从中看到的，是她本质的忠实表露……让完全属于她自己的东西留在脸上。每次成功，于她都是令人陶醉的一刻，灵魂又一次浮现在肉体的表面，如同船员们冲出底仓，奔上甲板，向着天空挥臂高歌。”

2.“神秘的忠贞”，这一表述来自于杜拉斯《情人》。原文：“自从我离开他以后，整整两年我没有接触任何男人，这神秘的忠贞应该只有我知道。”

3.“自相遇起，他便力争表明自身的无可替代……而天才的自傲绝不应允自己再度寥落至那步田地。”同样化用自《不能承受的生命之轻》。原文：“她来和托马斯生活在一起，就是为了表明她的肉体是独一无二的，不可替代的。而他呢，他却在她和所有其他女人之间画了一个等号，他用同样的方式拥抱她们，对她们滥施同样的抚爱……他重又把她扔回了她原以为已经逃离的世界，他让她光着身子和其他赤身裸体的女人们一起列队行走。”

4.“公寓房子”与“独栋单间”的隐喻，出自张爱玲《红玫瑰与白玫瑰》。语境为佟振保与王娇蕊的调情。原文：“振保晓得：‘你喜欢忙人？’娇蕊把一只手按在眼睛上，笑道：‘其实也无所谓。我的心是一所公寓房子。’振保笑道：‘那，可有空的房间招租呢？’娇蕊去不答应了。振保道：‘可是我住不惯公寓房子。我要住单幢的。’娇蕊哼了一声道：‘看你有本事拆了重盖！’振保又重重地踢了她椅子一下道：‘瞧我的罢！’”

5.MJC：Master of Journalism and Communication，即（我国的）新闻与传播硕士（专硕）。这里是bug，我在把文字导入AO3的时候才想起这个硕士学位的称呼好像不是国际通用的，我没有考据日本的新闻传播类硕士的全称是什么，懒得考据了，就这样吧（

6.之所以这次的更新引用了以上三本，是因为六月初收拾东西的时候刚巧翻出来了，反正卡文也是卡文，不如捡起来重读一遍。底稿在六月初就打好了，一直卡到六月末。除却我刚才列出的几点，一定还有别的内容渗透在这篇的字里行间，例如文字表述与感情倾向，过于零碎不好作注了。

《不能承受的生命之轻》是我大一时基础写作课的必读书目，《情人》是选读。《红玫瑰与白玫瑰》是大二中国近现代文学课程的必读篇目（没错我直到大二才读这本……）。尤其推荐《不能承受的生命之轻》，相比爱情描写，我是更把它当作哲理类书籍来读的……闲来无事的时候翻一翻，能懂得不少道理（苍白的安利

7.解释一下目前的感情发展：月永雷出于多方面原因（后文会揭开）垒砌驻防，视濑名泉为危险的存在，并且不愿再陷入货真价实的恋爱，但感情的沦陷并非所能控制，至少在现阶段他对濑名泉的箭头已经相当粗重了（乃至会投其所好，想更深入地了解他）。

而濑名泉视角，月永雷不许他吻自己的嘴唇，这挑起了濑名泉的胜负欲（所谓年轻人势在必得的魄力）。这份欲念在何时转化为爱情，我认为是在第三章结末他们海边漫步时。从这之后，他所做的一切都可以看做是在追求月永雷。

虽然文里提到纳什均衡，但这个故事里徘徊不定单方面纠结的只有月永雷，濑名泉则是坚定了目标便一往直前。本质是作者倾向于并且想看濑名泉是主动的一方，披荆斩棘追求月永雷啊w（攻厨心愿未了，莫得办法，只有自力更生开脑洞才能维持得了生活这样子

8.非常抱歉这次更新鸽了将近一个月，三次的琐事多到出乎意料。出于各种原因炮友泉这篇会暂缓更新（但是不会弃坑），之后会先集中于幼教雷。目前所知下一章会开大，两个人的关系会有质的变化，相比刀，更像是全新的起点。总之先希望这篇不会成为月更吧！

感谢读到这里的每个人。


End file.
